Khamalkhad
This axe was make by Rohrkhad, the creator of the dwarves, the axe appears in times of great crisis - often in the hands of a champion destined to save the dwarf people. This magic axe is a thundering weapon. History: When the earth was young and the gods of Power and Elements roamed over the mountains, rivers, and valleys, Rhorkhad, in His vision, saw that a hardy race of mortals would thrive in such a place. From his palace on Ilakasek, he took up a multitude of stones, both precious and rugged, and formed of them the first dwarf. To this dwarf, he gave the blessed weapon Khamalkhad - Bane of Dwarven Enemies. The blade is forged of the substance known as Bloodstone, unbreakable and unmarrable, and the shaft is made of mithral. Khamalkhad is taciturn. It can communicate with its wielder, and does so in gruff commands only its bearer can hear. It urges its bearer to battle any giants encountered, becoming sullen when refused this honor. Goals of Khamalkhad Help the dwarves in keeping with their ancient traditions Give goblins and (especially) giants the deaths they so richly deserve. Become an inspiration to honorable people everywhere. Properties of Khamalkhad You gain a +1 to attack rolls and damage rolls. Crit: +1d12 damage Deals an extra 1d10 damage against creatures larger than medium size. Level 7: Crit: +2d6 damage Deals an extra 1d10 damage against creatures larger than medium size. Level 12: +2 weapon. Crit: +4d6 damage Level 20: +3 weapon. Crit +6d6 damage Deals an extra 2d10 damage against creatures larger than medium size. Power: As a free action, once a day, you can call forth an aura of thunder. Any creature that ends its turn within 5 feet of you takes 15 damage and is knocked prone if they fail a DC 13 Dex check. Special: Rhorkhad can occasionally communicate through the axe to give you prophetic guidance or send you on a quest. Concordance (How the axe feels about its possessor): Starting score: 7 Owner gains a level: +1d4 Owner is a dwarf: +2 Owner completes a quest on behalf of dwarf leaders: +1 Owner kills a giant (maximum 1/day): +1 Owner or an ally attacks a dwarf (max. 1/encounter): –2 Owner disobeys a directive from dwarf leaders: –2 Angered: 0 Unsatisfied: 1-4 Normal: 5-11 Satisfied: 12-15 Pleased: 16-20 Angered: The Axe becomes a +1 weapon, and the wielder takes a -5 to attack and damage rolls when attacking anything besides goblins or giants. This applies even if a different weapon is used for the attack. Normal: The axe is reserved and cautious with a new wielder until he proves his worth. Satisfied: The wielder has proved to be a worthy representative of the dwarves, and the Axe does the wielder's bidding as long as the wielder remains worthy of its trust. Effect: As a free action, once per day, you can heal yourself, recovering HP as if you spent a hit die. Pleased: You must pray to Rhorkhad for this information. Thundering Weapon You can unleash a clap of thunder when this weapon hits, carrying your foe away on a wave of deadly sound. Effect: Once a day, as a free action, deal an extra 1d8 thunder damage, and push the target 5 feet.